There are many factors in archery that affect trajectory and impact point of an arrow at a given distance. An archer requires a sight targeting device, and a range finder device in order to accurately predict the required trajectory of the bow for a particular target. An archer must identify the target, measure the range, and then adjust the sighting device based on the range before preparing to draw. This can be a timely and awkward process, especially when the target is not stationary. Thus, there is a need for an automatically adjusting sighting device that works in conjunction with a range finder, and allows the archer to focus on the target without having to manually adjust the sight.